A True, True Friend
A True, True Friend is the fourth of the seven songs featured in the season three finale, Magical Mystery Cure. Both its music and lyrics were written by Daniel Ingram. The song was leaked during the week leading up to the episode's airing on February 11, 2013. After the episode aired, Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page posted a recap-type video that used an alternate mix of the song, with clips from other parts of the episode. The last verse of this song is heard, in the end credits for this episode. Lyrics :Sparkle ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help them see :and Fluttershy ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend :Rainbow Dash: Um, hello! Friend trapped inside, remember? :Sparkle ::Rarity needs your help ::She's trying hard doing what she can :Fluttershy ::Would you try, just give it a chance ::You might find that you'll start to understand :and Fluttershy ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help you see ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend :Rainbow Dash: Uh, what just happened? :Twilight Sparkle: There's no time to explain, but we need your help. Applejack's trying to make dresses! :Rainbow Dash: Say no more! :Dash ::Applejack needs your help ::She's trying hard doing what she can ::Would you try, just give it a chance ::You might find that you'll start to understand :Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help them see ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend :Rarity: gasps Oh my, what a terrible dream I had. Or, maybe I'm still having it. :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, Pinkie Pie is about to lose the apple farm. We need Applejack's help! :Rarity: Lose the apple farm? Well we can't let that happen, now can we? :Rarity ::Pinkie Pie is in trouble ::We need to get there by her side ::We can try to do what we can now ::For together we can be her guide :Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help them see ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend up :Applejack: Yee-haw! Now that's more like it. What's next? :Twilight Sparkle: The townspeople are furious. We need the old Pinkie Pie back. :Applejack: I'm on it. I know just the thing. :Applejack ::The townspeople need you, they've been sad for a while ::They march around, faces frown and never seem to smile ::And if you feel like helping, we'd appreciate a loooooot ::If you get up there and spread some cheer from here to Canterlooooooot! :Pinkie Pie: Come on ponies, I wanna see you SMILE! :Crowd: PINKIE! :and chorus ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help them see ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light (to see the light) ::That shines (that shines) ::From a true, true friend! References pl:True, True Friend